Hardcore
by Onmyuji
Summary: Porque Tamao se había quebrado ante la muerte de su honorable maestro, cuidar de un bebé, asistir a clases, renovar la pensión, y entrenar. Pre-Funbari no Uta y Shaman King Flowers.


**Disclaimer:** _Shaman King_ es propiedad intelectual de _Hiroyuki Takei_.

_Uno de mis personajes preferidos de Shaman King es Tamao. Aunque no es la primera vez que escribo sobre ella (ni la primera vez que escribo sobre la serie), me sorprendió que hay muy pocos fics de ella y realmente pocos en general que hablan sobre situaciones no contadas en el anime y el manga. Esta es mi versión de lo que tenía qué pasar Tamao mientras cuidaba a un bebé Hana y hacía todo lo demás._

_Espero que os guste como a mí me ha gustado escribirlo. Ando un poco corta de inspiración para algunos fics y escribir esto me resultó sumamente refrescante. Pero en fin, les invito a leer._

* * *

**Hardcore**

**por Onmyuji**

Con esa mirada fría e insensible, contó en un vistazo la cantidad de gamberros que se aproximaban a ella. Aunque posiblemente eran más grandes que ella en estatura y complexión, no se atrevió a dar un paso hacia atrás, en lo absoluto. Quizás unos años atrás habría salido corriendo y llorando, pero ahora ya no.

Tenía qué ser fuerte. Por su maestro que descansaba en los cielos.

_Siete_. Fue el número que su cabeza lanzó al terminar de contar, así que en un movimiento feroz y amenazante, desenfundó la Harusame que solía cargar a donde quiera que fuera, aún oculta entre sus cosas para cualquier incauto profesor o estudiante en el instituto.

Luego, se movió.

Siete hombres corpulentos se lanzaron sobre ella, katanas de madera en mano. Pero para cuando alcanzaron la localización de la chica de cabello rosado y ojos de igual color, ella había desaparecido de su lugar. Y antes de tener tiempo para dar la vuelta y continuar la búsqueda, uno de ellos saltó con un grito adolorido y un enorme corte desde el hombro hasta el codo, del que fluía copiosa sangre.

Ella sabía que no era grave, a pesar de lo terrible que lucía.

Los otros seis abrieron los ojos con terror mientras veían a la muchacha limpiar casualmente el filo de su arma con las faldas del uniforme. Atónitos, sabían que no era honorable pelear entre pandillas con armas que no fueran de madera. Pero ella no era una pandilla; ni siquiera estaban seguros de que perteneciera a alguna.

Sin embargo ahí estaban ellos, enfrentándose a la niñata que apodaban por esos rumbos _'El demonio del Oeste de Tokyo'_.

En conjunto, los hombres temblaron como fideos. Excepto uno.

El mismo sujeto que había sido herido (aparentemente el más grande y líder de ese pequeño grupo) se volvió a ella, escupiendo furioso sobre una de las tumbas y sacudiendo del brazo las gotas de sangre que fluían—. ¿Te crees muy lista pequeña perra? —La expresión de la joven no cambió a pesar de los insultos—. ¡A por ella, muchachos! —Instó el otro mientras su grupo acometía contra ella.

Pero Tamao volvió a moverse, más rápido que antes. Y mientras se movía entre las gordas masas de grasa de esos hombres y blandía Harusame con expertise, rasgó las ropas habilidosamente; luego saltó al extremo opuesto del grupo, justo donde había dejado sus cosas.

Los siete hombres que la habían molestado se detuvieron en seco mientras se daban la vuelta para buscarla, en vista de que la _onmyuji_ ya no hacía absolutamente nada para continuar molestándolos o atacándolos, más bien parecía guardar sus cosas.

En ese momento, las ropas masculinas se volvieron jirones y mostraron la desnudez de seis hombres nada favorecidos físicamente. Todos gritaron como pequeñas niñitas, aterrados (quizás también avergonzados), mientras se cubrían los paños menores y salían corriendo del cementerio como si se les fuera la vida en eso—. ¡Algún día me las pagarás! ¡Pequeña demonio! —Gritó aquel que había salido herido de ese pequeño encuentro, sin esperar más nada de la joven de rosados cabellos, que terminó de recoger sus cosas y retomar el camino a casa.

Observó su manga. Tch, tendría que lavarlo muy bien al volver a casa.

El camino a casa se le antojó más sereno y apacible de lo que recordaría jamás. Comenzaba a atardecer cuando se aproximó a las afueras de la ciudad, atravesando los suburbios y pasarlos de largo hasta acercarse al que era su hogar. Pero llegar a Funbari Onsen fue una especie de estrés que cayó sobre sus espaldas cuando escuchó, no sin cierto temor, un llanto sórdido y adolorido, obligándola a tirar sus cosas sobre la entrada de la pensión para correr hasta el recibidor de la casa y saltarse guardar sus zapatos y entrar con ellos por los pasillos de madera pulida.

Corrió ansiosa hasta la sala de estar y ahí encontró al pequeño y rubio bebé sobre recostado en su sillita, llorando como le hubieran roto el corazón, mientras Ponchi y Conchi hacían caras bobas para relajar al bebé.

Atormentada por semejante llanto, Tamao no esperó ni un segundo para precipitarse sobre el bebé, sentándose a su lado, moviendo la sillita y proceder a tomar al bebé en brazos. Lo apretó suavemente, acunándolo entre el puente de su hombro y su cuello, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa y valiosa para ella.

Ponchi y Conchi se quedaron petrificados en su lugar, inseguros de lo que estaba viendo ante sus ojos.

El pequeño Hana lloró otro poco más, mientras se relajaba ante la suave caricia y ese ligero canturreo que Tamao se aseguraba de que sólo escuchara él. Y mientras el bebé se calmaba, Tamao abrió sus ojos furiosa y lanzó una advertencia muda de dolor cercano que ambos espíritus entendieron perfectamente y los orilló a escapar como si se les fuera la vida en eso.

Tamao meció al bebé otro poco más, hasta que escuchó el pausado respirar de su sueño abordarlo finalmente y ella lo acunó en sus brazos mientras tocaba suavemente su nariz. Era hermoso, dulce y delicado. Y dependía de ella de una forma abrumadoramente hermosa.

Pero era tan parecido a Yoh y Anna, que le ponía nostálgica y el simple hecho de pensar que algún día, ambos padres volverían por su pequeño y la dejarían sola, la obligaron a volver a acostar al pequeño Hana sobre su sillita antes de levantarse y enlistar lo que tenía que hacer esa noche.

Primero limpiaría la pensión antes de hacer la cena y comenzar su entrenamiento de okami. Luego continuaría su entrenamiento con el honorable ancestro de la familia Asakura, Yohken. Observó sus pies, usando los zapatos aún, y siguió el rastro empolvado que había dejado sobre la casa. Tendría que limpiar primer ese desastre. Oh, y no olvidar lavar su uniforme, ahora manchado con la sangre de un cerdo pandillero.

Se paró junto al pasillo, colocando una mano sobre la puerta corrediza y le echó un vistazo al bebé que dormía, ahora completamente tranquilo. El viento que entraba del jardín mecía suavemente sus cabellitos y, aún sin poder sonreír, casi como si fuera automático, supo que su vida ahora colgaba por completo de la vida del pequeño Hana.

Porque Tamao se había quebrado ante la idea de velar por la muerte de su honorable maestro, a pesar de que había pasado ya casi un año. Pero entre el luto, cuidar a un bebé, asistir a clases, entrenar y renovar el Funbari no Onsen, Tamao era consciente (aún cuando no hablara mucho) de que era por el bien de la familia que la había acogido.

Con estos pensamientos, que lúgubremente cubrieron su alma y sus emociones en un velo oscuro y pesado, Tamao salió de la habitación hacia la cocina. Primero le prepararía de comer al bebé antes de continuar su duro trabajo del diario...

_**Fin.**_

* * *

_**PS.** _¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta? ¿Lo odian? Sus opiniones son muy valiosas, así que no duden en que serán bien apreciadas, incluidas las críticas constructivas. Y respondo los reviews, siempre :D

Espero pronto estar escribiendo de nuevo sobre Shaman King. Y espero leernos pronto :D

**_Onmi._**


End file.
